Smutty Futa Fun
by sexandtrucks
Summary: My first fan fic. Oneshot: Jessie comes home to find Emma pleasuring herself. What will happen? WARNING: Incest, Futa [Jessie/Christina/Emma]
1. Chapter 1

**Jessie POV**

Bertram was on vacation, Christina was out with Zuri, Luke and Ravi were in detention, and Morgan was in Taiwan filming a movie. Ihad just come back from shopping to find Emma pleasuring herself on the terrace. As I was walking out onto the terrace, I heard the petite teen moan "JESSIE! EAT MY PUSSY!" 'Holy shit!' I thought to myself. After a moment, the shock wore off, and I started yelling, "Emma Ross, what the FUCK are you doing out here!? Give me your cell phone and laptop and go up to your room now. You are grounded for the next 2 weeks." As she was putting her cloths back on, I took a moment to admire her body. Her perky breasts, nicely proportioned ass, tight clean shaven vagina. 'God she is so hot' I thought, feeling a familiar tightening in my crotch. I immediately ran to the bathroom. Little do the Rosser know, but I was born with a penis. I am still a woman with a uterus and other reproductive organs. I just have a "little extra." Not really little. I'm hung like a fucking stallion. My cock is at least 16 inches long, bigger than every single guy I know. I head to my room to deal with the "issue." I can't take my mind off Emma's body and the fact that she wants to have sex with me. After dinner, I go up to Emma's room. She is asleep, and I see the perfect chance to ease my desires. Carefully, I strip clothes off the girl. Using several belts, I tie the cute teen to her bed. I strip down to just panties and lock the door. I sit on the smaller girl's chest and jump up and down to wake her up. "Jessie, what are you doing?" The petite young teen screams. "I'm giving you what you wanted." I reply as I feel my cock growing. "What the he…" is all she can mutter as I force my member down her throat. She starts to gag at 3 inches, and I ram the other 13 inches in forcefully. When my cock comes out of her mouth, she asks, "Jessie you have a cock!? How big is that thing?" "Sixteen inches," I reply forcing it back into her throat, "and you're going to take it all in all of your holes." Soon after, her tight throat causes the pressure to build even higher than it normally would by this point and I explode a huge ass load in her mouth. "You better swallow all that cum or else I might have to punish you," I say seductively. Just as I say this, Christina walks in. "Jessie, what the hell are you doing to my daughter?" the sexy designer says. "You don't fuck Emma without me." She strips down, revealing her large 12 inch long member. We untie Emma, and holding her up, line our cocks up with her holes. I get the pussy and Christina fucks the ass. We thrust into the girl for an hour, until we both cum in her. Unknown to us, but Emma had just started ovulation, and had dropped two eggs at once. My sperm fertilized one egg without any of us knowing. Christina and I flipped the teen around and I plunged into her ass. In about half the time as our last orgasm, Christina releases her seed into her daughter's uterus, fertilizing the other egg. Emma had passed out from the intense pleasure, and we laid her down on the bed. "Jessie, you are so hot," Christina tells me before plunging into my anus. My member stiffens, still inside the younger Ross. I begin to finger my own pussy, which had been hidden away behind my balls. I pass out from exhaustion and pleasure as Christina rams my ass with her amazing cock. She them fucks me in my pussy, and impregnates me before falling asleep, still in my tight hole. We wake up the next morning, and Emma exclaims, "God Last night was awesome. I still can't believe my mom and Jessie have cocks and fucked me." "There's a lot more where that came from for the both of you," I say with a seductive smile. We all walk to the kitchen, still nude, and get breakfast. We spend the day making love to each other and playing with ourselves.

**Three weeks later…**

"Mom, Jessie and I are both pregnant…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Update**

**Been on vacation with the family and haven't had much time to write. Without further a due:**

**Flashback **

"Mom, Jessie and I are both pregnant."

**Continuation:**

"You're what! What are we going to tell your father? That the nanny has a massive cock and knocked up our daughter?" reacted the lovely Christina Ross as her daughter gives her bad news.

"Actually Mom, its twins, and one of them is yours." Replied Emma.

Jessie then enters the room.

"What are we going to do? I can't tell anyone I impregnated my own daughter or nanny."

"Well, you could always divorce that puny decked pussy of a husband and marry me," the sexy nanny said seductively.

"But what about Emma, Jessie? I can't marry my own daughter, and even if I could, see is a minor."

"Mom, you could always get me legally emancipated. That way, I'm technically an adult."

"Great idea. I'll call the lawyer in the morning. I love you two so much right now."

"Then why don't you prove it to us, babe?" replied the seductive red head.

Christina and Jessie share a long, intimate kiss, as Emma removes her clothes and goes to retrieve her strap on. While she is gone, the adults begin to strip each other. Christina takes charge, aggressively ripping off Jessie's button down shirt. Jessie follows with pulling off the blonde's tank top. Christina pulls down Jessie's mini skirt, revealing her 16" member. "No bra or panties? You naught little slut!" the taller woman playfully states. She drops down to her knees and forces the massive organ down her throat. Jessie pushes Christina's head further down the length of her shaft with one hand while removing her bra with the other. The sexy blonde's breasts bounce back and forth as she sucks her nanny's genitalia

Emma returns to see her hot as fuck nanny mostly nude and stripping down her even sexier MILF of a mom. "Hey, you guys started the fun without me!" Emma exclaims. "Look what I brought. Since you two spent most of the time making me feel amazing, I thought I would return the favor." Emma says walking on, with a huge strap on around her waist. Jessie and Christina stop what they are doing and admire the 26" rubber cock dangling from the petite teen's waist. "No way in hell that thing is going in me!" Jessie tells Emma. Suddenly the idea to double team the MILF in her tight anus enters Jessie's mind. She whispers this to the girl and they share a seductive smile while looking at Christina.

Jessie and Emma prepare to penetrate Christina's perfect ass. They have the woman lie down, and Jessie slowly inserts her member into the tight hole and lays down on top of Christina. She whispers to her employer, "we're going to fuck you so hard, your ass is going to hurt for two months." Emma then forcefully rams the strap on into her mother, causing a loud scream from the older Ross. They thrust and thrust into the pink little hole, stretching it as far as possible. With each stroke, the pain decreasing and the ecstasy growing. This all comes to an abrupt stop when the elevator arrives and Morgan announces, "I'm home!"

**One year later:**

**Jessie and Emma have both given birth to healthy babies. Emma was legally emancipated and Christina has divorced Morgan. She has also adopted Jessie and Emma's children and they are all to be married on a private island that Christina received as part of the divorce settlement.**

**Jessie POV**

I finally found the perfect relationship. My two beautiful fiancées, our three adorable children, not having to deal with criticism from a bunch of uptight cuntbags. Soon, we'll have everything we ever wanted and more. After my sexy Christina divorced Morgan Ross, it was revealed that he had relationships with underage male actors on the sets for his movies. No wonder he never fucked my girl. Christina took possession of his entire estate, and sent the kids back to their rightful families. We used the private helicopter to fly to Texas and Los Angeles. Emma thought that tricking that bitch Darla and Miley Cyrus into getting on the helicopter and making them our personal fucktoys would be fun. Turns out she was right. To cut any ties with her pedophile ex, Morgan, Christina decided she and Emma should take my last name. Needless to say, I was ecstatic. I plunged my cock into her right there I. The government office after getting the marriage license. I didn't stop making sweet love to the future Mrs. Emma and Christina Prescott for two days, I was so happy.

**Please review. **

**How did you like the second chapter? **

**This is most likely the ending because I want to move on to a Dog with a Blog idea I had (no beasiality).**


End file.
